


Logic vs Horror Films

by beansshadow



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2016 [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Day 14, Gen, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansshadow/pseuds/beansshadow
Summary: York regrets his decision to expand Delta's experiences to the world of horror films.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of October Prompt Challenge: "Let's watch a scary movie!"
> 
> So this came out very conversational, but I enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoy.

“Hey, D,” York said, relaxing on the couch of his most recent safe house.

The glowing green A.I. appeared in front of his face.  _ So small _ , York thought. It always amused and surprised him that something so small could do so much. “Yes, Agent New York?” Delta asked in his usual polite manner.

Sighing, York let his head fall back against the armrest. “How many times do I have to tell you, D?”

“I’m sorry?” Delta appeared in front of York’s face again.

“Call me York,” he said, smiling at the holographic image.

“Of course… Agent York.”

York let out a loud laugh. Well, it wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but they were getting there. Recently, York noticed a slight change in his A.I.’s demeanor, and since Delta was basically his only company once the Freelancer Project fell apart, he made it his mission to influence the A.I. as much as possible.

“Was there something you wanted?” Delta asked. York noted the curious tone in the A.I.’s voice.

“Yeah,” York sat up. His head passed through the hologram, making it flicker before it stabilized once again. Delta’s image reappeared in front of York. “Have you ever watched a scary movie?”

“I don’t have the ability to fear,” Delta began. “We have discussed this before, Agent York. I do not have emotions as you do and –”

“Okay! Okay,” York laughed again before Delta could go off in a tangent about how A.I. don’t have emotions and such being computer programs. “What I meant was have you ever watched a movie that was considered a horror film?”

“My experiences in this world are directly connected to you, Agent York,” Delta replied simply.

“So that would be a no…” York mused as he tried to remember if he’d watched anything of the sort since Delta was implanted.

“That is correct,” Delta responded.

“That so…” York trailed off. “Hey, D, why don’t we watch a horror film? We don’t have anything else planned for the day.”

“Do you think that is wise? Surely there are more important or productive things we could do with our time.”

York laughed. “What? Scared?”

“That is hardly logical –”

“I know,” York groaned, cutting off his A.I. once again. One of the things he hoped to be able to change one day was Delta’s utter lack of fun. “Just humor me, okay D?”

Delta was silent for a brief moment. “Very well, Agent York. I will… humor you.”

York grinned at his A.I. companion. “Thanks D.”

Though once the movie began, York completed regretted his decision. Watching a horror movie with an A.I., whose attribute was logic, was probably one of the most unpleasant things aside from getting his ass beat by Tex or being pursued by the Meta. Delta just had to over analyze every little situation in the movie, commenting on what actions would have had a better probability of being beneficial.

“I do not understand,” Delta said after the protagonist began running out into the woods. “She is completely exposed in the open and there are no neighbors within her immediate surrounding to help.”

“D, it’s  _ just  _ a movie,” York said for the hundredth time that hour.

“But she would have a higher probability of survival if she finds a suitable weapon to protect herself with.”

“ _ Delta _ ,” York laughed this time, “it’s fiction! It’s not real. Not everything needs to be analyzed like on the battlefield.”

“Then…” Delta trailed off, but York waited for him to continue. “What should I do?”

“Just watch,” York grinned, “and enjoy the show.”

“I do not understand.” The Freelancer thought he could actually hear a tone of annoyance in the A.I.’s response.

“It’s meant to be entertainment. This isn’t a life or death situation for us right now.” York leaned back into the couch a little more as his eyes found the TV. “Just relax and have fun.”

He knew Delta was probably having difficulties wrapping his logical ways around such words, but he was rather delighted by the A.I.’s response. “Very well. I will… relax.”

“That’s great, D.”


End file.
